


Explain What?

by johnsidney



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.我當然不擁有他們。<br/>2.其實我一直覺得電影版的這兩隻在攻受氣質上都是各佔一半一半的。因此互攻注意。<br/>3.此篇是在Mary辭世，醫生搬回貝克街與偵探繼續一同查案的時間帶。<br/>4.因為是揣摩文，我習慣寫得很隨意。如果各位看了之後還算滿意那我就心滿意足了。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Explain What?

**Author's Note:**

> 1.我當然不擁有他們。  
> 2.其實我一直覺得電影版的這兩隻在攻受氣質上都是各佔一半一半的。因此互攻注意。  
> 3.此篇是在Mary辭世，醫生搬回貝克街與偵探繼續一同查案的時間帶。  
> 4.因為是揣摩文，我習慣寫得很隨意。如果各位看了之後還算滿意那我就心滿意足了。

凌晨三點左右，醫生還坐在爐邊烤火，儘管身體已經漸漸的暖和起來，但一瞧見窩在窗邊的偵探就不自覺感到冷。

Dr.Watson是作息正常的退役士兵，習慣及天性告訴他必須儘可能維持規律的生活。認識Holmes之後－－尤其是他還不曾邂逅Mary的那無數個日子裡－－開始起伏不定，白天黑夜、一年四季，偵探讓整個倫敦都佈滿了他們查案的腳印。

有一段時間，大約半年、或者整整一年，他不確定、總之按照Holmes的說法就是「重色輕友的那幾年」，他倆不再一起跑案子。那些一前一後、時而並肩而行的腳印，漸漸的被雨水或者濃厚的霧氣磨蝕殆盡。

「後來你回來了。」

偵探的聲音在黑暗中響起，醫生能夠辨識那聲音確切的位置。窗台邊上有團黑影，月光很不整齊的照射進來，混亂而且黯淡。Dr.Watson沒說一句話，有時候他看著室友心裡就一陣牢騷。

他是回來了，並且繼續與Holmes查案。倫敦的大街小巷又總是能看見他們的身影，依舊是一前一後或者，並肩而行，就如同偵探嘻皮笑臉的說「一切都沒有改變」。但醫生還是注意到些微的不同，他對事物的敏銳度不曾高於偵探，但至少他對偵探的個人生活瞭如指掌。

「Lestrade也許明早會來，你最好去洗個澡。」

衣服暖得差不多的時候，Dr.Watson才悠悠的開口道。這回換偵探一句話不說，沒有耍嘴皮，醫生姑且猜測他這麼安靜不是因為不想洗澡。醫生也推測偵探不餓，因為剛剛他們才飽餐一頓回來，新鮮靈活的案子就是Holmes的食糧。

「浸泡在泰晤士河裡不是個好主意。」黑影瑟縮了一下，凝視著地面上的水漬。  
「如果你感冒了就別想穿我的衣服。」Dr.Watson將自己淹沒在沙發，馬鞭被抄起輕輕揮甩。  
「為什麼?」偵探厚臉皮的衝著問道。  
「...我不知道。」

他們在黑暗中坐了很久，各倨一角。醫生知道偵探的心情大概不是很好。稍早前是一場爭吵，Holmes秉著他無賴的天性扯到了Mary的份上，然後Dr.Watson就不高興了。是人都會不高興。於是他們當中比較矮的那個就刻意坐得很遠，保持距離，避免被揍。

「Holmes，我想我們必須談談。」  
「如果是Mary的事，我已經道過歉了。」咕噥聲。  
「不幸的，我要繼續談它。」Dr.Watson語氣很強硬，Holmes的影子看來是抓了抓臉，十分無所謂的樣子。醫生嘆口氣。

「你不拉我過去烤火嗎?」這房間裡有個傢伙很大言不慚。  
「才不，你自己不會過來?」另一個則是鐵石心腸。  
「以前你都會牽我過去在沙發上坐好，還會幫我把頭髮擦乾......」  
「那是因為喊不動，而且我沒有牽你。」

沒記錯的話是抓著對方的手過肩摔進沙發的。Dr.Watson眨眨眼，瞥了繼續窩在窗檯的偵探一眼，然後近乎絕望的站起身走過去。

「你是要自己過來，還是挨我一計鞭子?」

房間內很暗，他的聲音在潮濕的空氣中聽來有種怪異的飢渴。Dr.Watson向來討厭事情在深夜終結，因為那會使得夜晚變得難熬。反正美好的睡眠時間都被打破了，何妨來個能熬通宵的大案子？

「還有第三個選擇嗎?」  
偵探才說完，醫生便彎下身。那瞬間偵探以為醫生要與自己接吻，不過卻是一道鼻息探進他的領口。

「我以為你要揍我，親愛的醫生?」偵探的語氣聽來很愉悅。  
「閉嘴、偵探，你濕透了...」Dr.Watson摸索著解開Holmes的上衣釦子，然後這才抬頭吻上偵探的嘴。

一個帶有性意味的潮濕的吻。他倆過去不是不曾這麼吻過，從試探進而到情感的交換。Dr.Watson可能不會想坦承太多，不過Holmes相信他會默認。

「...我懷疑你是打算把我弄乾，還是把我弄得更濕。」一陣細微的悶哼，Holmes掙脫了那個吻。彷彿是為了證明自己有多頑劣，這名偵探太喜歡打岔，即便他自己不是真的想打斷對方。  
「那有什麼不一樣?」醫生皺起眉頭。  
「親愛的Watson，這跟揍我和操我的道理差不多啊。」  
「那就沒什麼不同了。」

Dr.Watson不確定還有多少體力能夠消耗在這上面，畢竟他倆剛跑遍了大半個倫敦。但Homles在他身下，渾身濕答答，散發著泰晤士河與炸魚薯條的味道。他不知道究竟是什麼讓自己突然之間慾望高漲。

很快的他倆滑下窗台，在凌亂的地毯上滾成一團。偵探的褲子被粗魯的扯掉。Holmes從身後被劇烈磨蹭的時候，嘴裡還在埋怨著Watson不夠紳士。

「Watson!」

Holmes看著Dr.Watson的陰莖，那因為自己的興奮狀態而愈發硬挺。Dr.Watson用那雙該死的漂亮眼睛侵犯著Holmes的每一吋身體。偵探向來無法抵抗醫生的注視，大概是因為以往那眼神總是冰冷，但每當這一刻那視線突然就變得如此灼熱的關係。

「Watson...你是心血來潮，還是從我們出門開始，這裡就已經不耐煩了?」  
Holmes靠向他的醫生，一邊巧妙的親吻，一邊伸出手指纏繞Watson的熱源。Dr.Watson喜歡手指，他喜歡Holmes用那雙拉小提琴的手指這樣碰觸自己。雖然這總會令他不甘心的發出呻吟。

可以說是在Dr.Watson搬回221B後，他與Holmes的關係才演變成如此的。這不是什麼「終於」或者「好不容易」，嚴格來說不能這樣想。因為不論Mary是否離他而去，Dr.Watson都肯定自己是深愛著妻子的。

所以Dr.Watson不能忍受如今他們爭吵還拿Mary開刀。他與Mary同居的那段時間確實很幸福，一心一意經營家庭。儘管他的前室友偶爾搗亂，但依舊沒有什麼能夠阻止他維繫這一切。

「你很焦躁，像頭沒吃晚飯的獅子，Watson...你仍舊在生我的氣?」  
「...停下、Holmes!快停下...!」

那隻手強烈而有目的的握著醫生的下身，用一種近乎是挑逗的方式套弄著。Watson原本是壓著偵探的，現在卻有些腿軟了。Holmes趁著空檔抬起腳，將醫生絆倒進自己的懷裡。這引得後者發出不悅的咒罵。

「說錯話的人是我，在處罰我之前，先讓我好好疼你一下。」  
偵探的聲音在黑暗中聽來愉悅而且情色，醫生來不及困惑自己怎麼會願意搬回來和這渾球同住，就被另一隻手指捏住早已突起的乳頭。

「你必須承認，親愛的Watson，你喜歡我用手指疼你。」  
「為什麼我非承認不可?」醫生一邊歇氣一邊冷冷的問道。  
「因為你愛我?」偵探本來不太想把話說成疑問句的。  
「對、我是愛你。」醫生承認。  
「Watson...!」Holmes顯然很驚訝，他從地面猛然坐起，不可置信的看著突然變坦率的Watson。

然而醫生暫且不再說一句話，偵探沒有追問。黑暗中他們看不太清楚彼此的臉，因此都不約而同的感到有點孤寂。

Dr.Watson想到Mary，有點想落淚的衝動。但是他忍住了。就如同委託人是女性，或者又完成了一篇Sherlock Holmes結案的小說，Holmes總會開的那些玩笑一樣。他就是明白那些比較柔軟的感情是如何表現與彰顯的。

因此他確實感到抱歉，對於那些年不得不的疏離。而Mary是真愛，因此他不能給予其他人任何憐憫，他也沒想這麼做。即便對象是那個Sherlock Holmes。

「現在愛你。」終於，醫生緩緩說道。  
「意思是過去不愛?」  
「對。過去不行，有幾年我愛的是Mary。」

John Watson不確定，這種簡短的回答能否讓這個Sherlock Holmes了解到其中的意涵?雖說即便換成已知的另一個Holmes，其理解度也有待商榷。依照他與Mary同居的那段日子，仍舊不時受到這名無賴偵探的騷擾來看，顯然答案是否定的。

不過偵探其實明白那個意思，而且他知道這很不容易。與Mary有關的那幾年，他的醫生選擇讓自己屬於別人。而他當然不能忍受，在Sherlock Holmes的腦袋裡，他和Watson未見得要發展成任何朋友以外的關係，只要醫生繼續和他住在一起、和他一起查案，基本上什麼關係都無所謂。

換個層面來說，生活起居及個人習慣上，他倆還算是彼此的小小敵人吧。

「拜託、Holmes，別跟我說你又開始鬧脾氣。」  
「我有這麼沒教養嗎？」  
「你就是那種傢伙。」

Watson將Holmes拉進身邊。後者感覺有東西被塞進自己嘴裡。  
「咬著它。」Holmes接受命令，緊緊咬住Watson隨身攜帶的馬鞭。在面對室友這份上，他覺得自己溫柔太多了。  
「別弄掉了。」醫生補充，像是在強調每日用藥的分量。

偵探的后穴先是被一陣逗弄，緊接著醫生直接將不知何時又興奮起來的陰莖放進去。原本被弄得很舒服的Holmes因為劇烈的插入而眼淚奪框而出。  
濕滑而尖銳的撞擊令偵探不由得鬆口。管好你的嘴巴，醫生簡短說道。Watson給偵探咬馬鞭不是沒有原因，若不是後者發出的聲音總是太大，也沒必要這麼麻煩。 

Holmes很想吐槽Watson每次操他總發出太沉穩的呻吟聲，一點都不可愛。但現在似乎不是欣賞醫生的時候。

－－

短暫的空白後，Dr.Watson決定不談Mary的事了。他知道Holmes實際上根本不在乎他倆究竟有沒有肉體關係，就像Holmes壓根不在乎他與Mary的性事一樣。他的偵探在這些看似理所當然的人類行為中顯得遲鈍，而且像個白痴。這在過去許多時候，都給他和Mary帶來不小的麻煩。

「看上去好色情啊...你的鞭子。」

像現在，Holmes已經在關注鞭子的事了。Dr.Watson過去曾花了好一段時間才發現Holmes對他的感情究竟是什麼樣的。偵探所執著的愛其實很簡單，Sherlock Holmes的愛就跟本人一樣複雜卻直白、尖銳又敏感。而Dr.Watson自己不過就是個凡人，他需要愛、還有性，早些年的時候這些詞的對象還得是女性。

當然，他從Mary身上獲得的不只有這些。他們不常爭吵，這點就帶給Dr.Watson許多寬慰，再者他們也互相扶持。而偵探與他總是在吵架，彼此嘲弄或者管束。但醫生知道，偵探與Mary一樣愛他，而這個偵探當年想要的，卻只是希望醫生不要就這樣離開他。

「...想用它多做點什麼色情的事嗎?」  
「你不是說真的吧，親愛的Watson...」  
「當然不是，你這老色鬼。明天我還得抽空去買根新的。」

因此他才回來。雖然晚了點，但終究實現偵探當年未竟的小小願望。John Watson再也不離開Sherlock Holmes，就像他當年熱戀甜美聰慧的Mary而做的各種努力一樣。他要看看除了偷穿別人的衣服之外，能否讓這個渾球再多愛自己一點點。

(完)


End file.
